More then you'll ever know
by xxMitsuko6xx
Summary: Avery may be cheerful and hyperactive, but she isn't the idiot everyone belives her to be. Everyone has their inner demons, and she's no expection...


I wasn't quite sure which of the dozen or so ideas I should write about next.

But I ended up picking this one, because I had the most inspiration for it at the time.

Thankfully this is better then the last one, and exposes a bit more detail about them.

* * *

A cheerful, young, and carefree brunette. That's how everyone saw her. Nothing more, nothing less..

There were many who always considered that she was incapable of feeling sadness or any sort of pain.

_Ignorance is bliss..._

Many times she tried to convince herself that, and somehow she cast all the old memories from her mind, banishing and locking them away so that they would be forgotten.

But once in a blue moon, the mental walls she constructed wold overflow, and the dam would break shortly after. During those times, Avery often locked herself up in her room, falling mure for quite some time. Usually it was only a day or so, a week at the most.

It wasn't as if anyone would notice her missing for that short time. Not with the many times she left to places unknown by Aiden and Axel.

But to be visited on that one paticular stormy afternoon was something she never expected.

And the one who found her buried deep within the blankets in her bed, attempting to sleep off her misery, was _Axel _of all people.

She was the mute one, withdrawn and uncaring. The faceless loner, always concealed by shadows. At certain times Avery belived even Axel's heart, if she had one that was.., was a black hole was well. Draining away all the colors and life that dared to attempt to penetrate it.

So when the door clicked open, Axel's shadowy form glided soundlessly into the room, Avery didn't notice it at first. It wasn't until Axel's soft breathing became evident that she turned over, forcing open an icy blue eye, that Avery noticed her standing within the shadows of the entryway.

"Is something the matter...?" Avery questioned half-heartedly. Then reluctantly crawled out of the bed to face her, but then sat down as her legs threatened to give out beneath her in exhausting. If that was even possible for Avery to be exhausted, always hyped up on sugar and as insane as she was.

Just as always, Axel never said a word, instead seeming to glance at the trash bin filled to the rim with tissues. Then her gaze shifted upwards towards Avery.

"So you noticed that.. Don't worry, I was just...-" But she was silenced when Axel raised a pale hand, her sleeve slipping half way down her lower arm, exposing creamy milk white skin.

As if she was in a trance, Avery obeyed the silence order to be quiet. Aside from sniffing softly, and rubbing her nose with the sleeve of her icy blue pajamas, she didn't speak again.

It was strange enough that she was being visited by Axel, but things became even stranger when the cloaked female approached her bed. And then she was being offered a fresh box of tissues, and a bag of one of her favorite treats. Chocolate covered oreos..

Another ten minutes passed without either of them saying a word, while Avery quietly ate her snack and blew her nose. It was as if a single sound would shatter the complete and utter peace between them which had falling into almost a shroud of comfort around them.

For some reason, Avery felt strangely safe with Axel. She had never expected anything like this from her.. Speaking of witch, Axel was sitting on the bed next to her now. _When had she done that..?_ Avery pondered to herself, her mental state had to be escpially bad if she hadn't even felt the bed dip under her weight.

It was then that memories floated to the surface, ones of the far past. Many of them were terrifying and haunting to Avery, espically in her dreams.

The sudden feeling of an ice cold hand placed over her own snapped her out of those memories. "Keep thinking of it and the past will consume you.." Avery then had to do a double take before she was certain that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

Axel had spoken.

Not once had the dark girl shrouded in mystery and secrets, ever uttered a sound before, let alone talked to either her or Aiden.

Then she grew slightly agitated. Who was Axel to judge and criticize her? But slowly she began to recognize the soft tone she used, laced with a hidden pain and suffering.

Avery didn't know the kind of burden that Axel carried every day upon her shoulders. What sort of hell she could've gone through, yet never spoke a word about.

Instead she buried all that deep inside her, locking away the past and inner demons that may have whispered the same frightening, controlling words in her mind. The same that Avery had once head constantly murmured in her ears and mind, both day and night on a daily basis. But somehow she had over come them, developing a strong will and mine. One more sharp then Aiden would ever know, as she was always messing around, but it seemed like somehow, Axel understood.

Avery turned her hand upwards, palm facing Axel's own. Her hand had warmed up in the last few minutes, and she clung to Axel's hand, squeezing it lightly. "I won't let them take me again.." She whispered, and for a mere second, Avery could've sworn that she felt Axel squeeze her hand gently back..

"Good.." And with that, she allowed Axel to slip away from her grasp, quietly making her way to the door.

Just as she was about to turn the knob and leave, Avery stood up, feet firm on the ground as she rose with some of the same confident, happier aura that she usually had.

"Axel, thank you.." Avery offered a soft smile, and reccived the smallest of nods in return.

And then Axel was gone.

----------

It was a bright and sunny morning the next day. Before even seven ame alone, the sweet aroma of blueberry pancakes wafted throughout the house.

"Good morning, Aiden!" Avery chirped happily when a certain cosplayer showed up in the kitchen for breakfast. Grumbling something inaudiable under her breth, Aiden wolfed down her meal as Avery swept cheerfully about the kitchen, singing softly to herself.

Not expecting anything different, she barely even noticed when Aiden finished and left without even a thank you, as she was used to it. Instead she continued to busy herself with washing the dishes that she had gotten dirty.

Before long, the same shadowy presence that entered her room last night emerged from the hall into the bright kitchen. "Good morning, Axel!" She chirped once again, setting down a fresh plate of pancakes in front of her.

Not a single word about last night, or anything else for that matter was exchanged between them. Just as if it had never happened in the first place.

But for the slightest moment, Avery could've sworn that she witnessed the smallest of smiles on Axel's exposed lips, twiching at the corners of her smooth jaw. And when she placed her dishes in the sink, coming to a stand still next to Avery who had already finished the first ones, she almost imagined the same gentle squeeze of that ice cold hand atop her own.

But before Avery could speak, Axel was gone in the blink of an eye. She just didn't understand why Axel had bothered coming to her room last night to offer comfort. She was left standing there confused, with far more questions about Axel now more then ever...

_Owari._

* * *

Should I continue with this?

- Or just leave it as a one shot like I already intended.

It would be interesting to keep going with this, but right now, I'm leaving it as is.

Anway R&R please.

Everyone who reviews will get two dozen of Avery's home made chocolate covered Oreos! :3


End file.
